Secret love
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: The title sucksXD Peter is in love with Sylar, but his feelings aren't returned. But when Peter gets to any trouble, Sylar is always the first one to save him. Slash. Peter/Sylar. I don't own heroes.


**My new Pylar fic. I got the idea from the song: Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. I was thinking about making a vid to Pylar with that song, but it doesn't exactly fit them..so.. I got this idea:D I own nothing except this story so don't steal it!**

Peter Petrelli was sure of his feelings. He was in love. With his best friend, Sylar...

Okay, this may confuse some of you a little, so let's go back a little, shall we?

After Sylar had killed Arthur, Peter had ran after Sylar and asked if they could still be friends, even though they were no longer brothers. And Sylar had agreed. Even though Sylar didn't kill so many people anymore, because of Peter, he was still Sylar, not Gabriel. But now, to the point where we were a minute ago.

Peter and Sylar had spent time together, and had become best friends. But soon Peter realised that he felt something for Sylar. Love. Deep love.

And now, we are at a point where Peter is about to tell Sylar that.

Peter knocked on Sylar's door. He was ready. Whatever Sylar would say, Peter could handle it. He had tried to look as hot as he could (which is, like, so hot) and now he was ready.

Sylar answered to the door with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Pete, come in." He grinned.

Peter gave Sylar a nervous smile and came in.

"So, Sylar, I need to tell you something.." Peter murmured.

"Can that wait a minute?" Sylar asked.

"But.." Peter tried quietly.

"I asked Claire if she wanted to start dating me." Sylar said.

Peter suddenly froze. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

"And she said yes." Sylar grinned.

Peter swallowed his tears and tried to smile.

"That's..uh..that's great." Peter couldn't look at Sylar, so he looked at his shoes.

"Yes, it is." Sylar said, still grinning.

Peter rubbed his eyes, trying not to show it, though.

"So, tonight, a party. You, me, Claire." Sylar said with a too happy voice for Peter's mood.

"Sounds great." Peter murmured, still rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sylar asked.

"I'm fine, my eyes are just itching." Peter murmured and stopped rubbing his eyes.

Sylar pulled him in for a hug. It was like torture to Peter. Sylar was something he couldn't have.

It lasted way too long for Peter, so he pulled away.

"I should go, but I'll see you tonight." Peter murmured.

"Is 7 good?" Sylar asked, trying to search for Peter's face, that he was so hard trying to hide.

"Yeah, just perfect." Peter said and walked out of the apartment leaving Sylar standing there, compleatly confused.

* * *

Later that night, exactly at seven o'clock Peter was knocking on Sylar's door again. He heard laughing coming out of the apartment, and heard Sylar shout: "I'll get it." Oh Peter wished so badly that he was the one Sylar would be shouting that to.

Sylar opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Peter." He kept smiling.

"Hi." Peter said with a silent voice, but managed to smile.

"Come in." Sylar said and opened the door fully.

"Thanks.." Peter murmured. Now, that was weird. He hadn't been that polite since like the first time he went to Sylar's apartment, which was ages ago.

They heard laugh coming from the kitchen.

"Are you laughing all alone, honey?" Sylar laughed.

That broke Peter's heart. He quickly turned away so Sylar didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

"I really can't cook." Came Claire's voice from the kitchen.

"Sure you can. Peter's here already, so hurry." Sylar kept laughing.

"Coming." Claire shouted and came into the dining room with food, and then left, came back with another food plate, and that repeated a couple of times.

Finally they sat down after torturing kisses from Sylar to Claire, and Peter faking a smile as Sylar turned to him, and a hug from Claire, even though right now Peter hated his niece.

"So, Peter, how's it going?" Claire asked casually.

"Same old same old." Peter murmured.

"Oh.." Claire was surprised. Usually Peter talked a lot.

"Umm, so, Pete. Aren't you so happy for us?" Sylar asked, again trying to search for Peter's face.

Peter was quiet for a moment. Then he gathered all his strenght and looked at the "happy couple" and said: "Couldn't be more happy."

Sylar gave Peter an adorable grin, and Claire smiled, too.

Peter was hurting the rest of the night. Only nodding and smiling whenever he had to.

In the end of the night, after Claire had fallen asleep while they had been watching tv, Sylar stood up, and so did Peter.

"So, I had fun." Peter lied.

"Yeah, me too." Sylar smiled.

Peter walked to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sylar asked. Usually it was for sure, but Peter had acted so weirdly..

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"Good." Sylar tried to smile, to cheer Peter up.

Peter gave him a small smile and opened the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Sylar said.

"Yup." Peter said, walking out of the door without looking back.

-------------------

The next day Sylar called Peter at least 3 times, but Peter didn't answer the phone. Finally, when Sylar called the 4th time, Peter listened quietly his answering machine.

"Hey, this is Peter, you know what to do." He heard his own voice say over the answering machine.

"Hey, Pete, it's me, Sylar. What is up with you? Why aren't you answering your phone? I swear, if I don't hear from you soon, I'm coming over." Sylar's adorable voice spoke, and then it was gone.

Peter buried his head in his hands. He had waited too long. Sylar wasn't his to take anymore. He was Claire's. That stupid, little, blonde--- Peter controlled his thoughts. She was his niece, after all.

Then he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and walked to the door. He opened it without really giving it a second thought.

It was Sylar. He was pale. He looked extreamly worried.

"Sylar, what's the matter?" Peter asked, worried.

"You. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sylar hissed.

"I.." Peter tried, but Sylar continued. "I swear, Peter, I will kill you! My car broke down, so I decided to take the bike, but I realised that I don't have a bike, so I decided to run here, and only when I was almost here, I realised that I can fly and get here faster, damn it!" Sylar almost yelled.

"I..I, uh.. I didn't hear the phone ring." Peter murmured.

"you mean you didn't hear the phone ring four times I called you?" Sylar asked, stepping into the apartment.

"Yes." Peter lied.

Sylar rolled his eyes and walked to his answering machine and pushed the red button.

"You have four new messages." The lady on the answering machine announced.

"Oh, look at that." Sylar said angrily.

"First message received at 11:27."

"Hey, Pete, where are you? Still sleeping? Call me." Sylar's voice said.

Peter sighed.

"Second message recieved at 12:10."

"Peter, come on! Wake up! You promised we could hang out today." Sylar's voice spoke again.

"We don't have to listen to these." Peter tried, but Sylar raised a finger so Peter would be quiet.

"Third message received at 13:01."

"Peter, what is with you? Are you sick or something? Pick up the phone, man!" Sylar's voice nearly yelled over the phone.

"Fourth message received at 13:45."

"Hey, Pete, it's me, Sylar. What is up with you? Why aren't you answering your phone? I swear, if I don't hear from you soon, I'm coming over." And that was the message Peter had already heard.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Sylar asked.

"You're overreacting, I was out, and.." Peter tried to find an excuse, but didn't suceed well.

"You, out? Please, Peter. What's going on?" Sylar asked, still looking upset and angry.

"Why..why would you care?" Peter tried to turn around, but Sylar grabbed him and turned him back around, so he was now facing Sylar again.

"Why do I care?" Sylar repeated, not believing his own ears.

Peter tried to get away, but Sylar held him too hard.

"Peter, you are my best friend in the world. I'd die for you. That's why I care." Sylar said calmly.

"You're my best friend, too, but this? I can't tell you this." Peter murmured.

Sylar sighed. "You can tell me anything. There is nothing that you could ever say or do to make me let go!" Sylar said looking

into Peter's eyes.

Minutes passed. It felt like hours.

"I love you." Peter finally said, very quietly, though.

Sylar froze. "You mean as a friend, right?" He asked, but figured he knew the answer already, anyhow.

"No, not as a friend." Peter shook his head and refused to look at Sylar.

Sylar walked away from Peter.

"So in all this time, the years we have been friends, you decide to tell me now, when I have a girlfriend?" Sylar asked, his voice shaking.

"I wanted to tell you for a long time. But.. I was afraid you'd..leave me." Peter said, trying to fight back his tears.

Sylar turned back to Peter.

"Why would I leave you?" Sylar asked finally.

"Because.. you don't love me back." Peter said, confused.

"I do. But not in the same way as you do. I wish I would." Sylar said quietly.

"I knew it.." Peter murmured.

"But you're still the most important person in my life, Peter." Sylar said, walking back to Peter and hugging him.

Peter sighed. "I know." He whispered.

They stayed like that for a while.

Finally Peter decided to pull away.

"So.. we're still friends?" He asked.

"Of course." Sylar smiled.

Suddenly Sylar's phone rang.

Peter sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Sylar followed him while answering to the phone.

"Hey Claire." He said with a faked happy voice.

"No, I'm with Peter." He answered to something Claire had asked.

"I..I can't tonight... Because I'm with Peter, Claire. I'll call you later." Sylar said quickly to Claire and ended the call.

"I'm sorry.." He murmured and walked to Peter.

"You should go." Peter murmured.

"Peter, I.." Sylar did not want this friendship to end.

"Go! If you really care about me, don't cause me more pain." Peter said slowly.

"No, Peter.." Sylar murmured and touched Peter's arm.

"Go." Peter repeated and pulled away.

"I don't want to go." Sylar said childishly.

"Well, I didn't want you to love Claire instead of me, but we all gotta be dissapointed sometimes, right?" Peter said bitterly.

Sylar sighed. "I didn't say I don't love you." He reminded.

"You love me as a friend. That's awesome. Now, go!" Peter said.

Sylar sighed again and tried to walk to Peter again, but he pushed him away.

"Please, go, I beg you." Peter said, still fighting back tears.

"I didn't want this, Peter.." Sylar said.

"Believe me, neither did I.." Peter nodded.

Sylar sighed and slowly turned to walk towards the door.

"Just so you know, I'm gonna be around. You can always come to me." Sylar said. He had turned his head to look at Peter.

"I know." Peter nodded.

"Bye, Pete." Sylar sighed and opened the door, and soon closed it behind him.

Peter didn't try to fight his tears anymore. He had lost the one he loves.

-------------

Peter woke up in a place that was not familiar to him.

He looked around in shock.

He had been bound to a chair.

"What the hell is this?" He murmured.

Soon a man walked to the room. Peter knew him. It was..Mohinder?

"Mohinder, what..what is this?" Peter asked in horror.

"Peter, this isn't my doing. I'm sorry." Mohinder said, sounding even sad.

Right that second another man walked in. Nathan?

"Nathan? What is this? Help me!" Peter shouted.

"I can't, Pete. Look, you're too dangerous out there. I'm finishing what dad started. I'm sorry." Nathan said, and unlike Mohinder, he didn't sound sad at all.

"What? No, don't do this!" Peter yelled.

"Sorry, Pete." Nathan said and he and Mohinder left the room, shut the lights and left Peter sitting there, alone.

--------------

"Sylar!" Claire yelled, running towards Sylar in his apartment.

"What? What's the matter?" Sylar asked and turned to Claire.

"I just got off the phone with my dad (Noah). Peter's gone." Claire said, a little breathless.

Sylar's heart almost stopped. He couldn't breathe.

"What?" He asked, turning to pale.

"Dad went to his apartment this morning, and it was empty. And there were signs of.." Claire couldn't really continue. She looked at Sylar scared. He looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Signs of what?" He almost yelled, when noticed that Claire hadn't finished that damn sentence.

"Kidnapping." Claire said slowly.

And that was the second when Sylar walked towards the door quickly and walked to the hallway.

"You can't help him!" Claire shouted after him.

"I can try." Sylar yelled without even turning back to Claire.

-------------

Peter had sat in quiet for a long time. Seemed like days. He was hungry, thirsty. God, his own brother had kidnapped him. Could it get any crazier?

Suddenly he heard something from the hallway. It sounded like bodies being thrown towards the walls. And the next second someone had crashed the door open. It was Sylar.

"Peter!" He shouted and ran to Peter and started to release him from his bounds.

"Sylar.. You came for me." Peter whispered.

"Of course." Sylar smiled at him, and then continued to open his bounds.

"Well, well." They heard a voice speaking to them from the door.

Sylar slowly stood up fully and turned to Nathan. Yes, it was Nathan.

"It's really touching what you're trying to do here." Nathan said calmly.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Sylar hissed.

"I am." Nathan nodded. "But let's get to the point here. Peter is dangerous."

"If you want to kill Peter, you have to kill me, too." Sylar said while walking to stand in front of Peter protectively.

"See, this is just business. Nothing personal." Nathan explained.

"Kidnapping your own brother? You're sick!" Sylar hissed.

Nathan sighed. "How much?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Sylar asked, not believing his own ears.

"How much money do you need, if you leave this building, and never come back?" Nathan said slowly.

Peter turned to Sylar looking scared.

Sylar looked at Peter quickly and turned back to Nathan.

"You can't bribe me." Sylar said honestly.

"Sure I can! You're Sylar! Okay, what if I give you a person with abilities, and you can do your killing thing, whatever, and get a new ability?" Nathan asked.

"Like I said. You can't bribe me." Sylar said angrily.

"How about--" Nathan couldn't continue, when Sylar had already cut his throat with his powers and the next second Nathan was on the floor, dead.

Peter gasped.

Sylar turned to him.

"I'm so sorry. I just had to." He murmured.

"No, it's okay." Peter smiled.

Sylar smiled too, and finally opened Peter's bounds.

"Let's get out of here." Sylar said, taking Peter's hand.

"Sounds great." Peter nodded.

With the power that Peter had gotten the last time (time traveling), they moved to Peter's apartment.

---------------

After that Peter felt silly that he didn't use his ability when he had been kidnapped.

But when he told Sylar that, he had just grinned and hugged him.

---------------

That same night they were on the roof. They were sitting on the edge.

"Peter, about what you said.." Sylar started.

"I don't wanna hear it." Peter said.

"I love you too." Sylar said honestly.

Peter turned to him. "As a friend, right?" He asked.

"No. I am in love with you." Sylar said and took Peter's hand.

"The minute Claire told me you had been kidnapped, I realised it. Cause, I thought of a life without you, and I realised that.. Without you, there's no me. You make me whole." Sylar said that all with looking into Peter's eyes.

Peter grinned.

Sylar grinned back and then kissed Peter.

It was just like a kiss in movies. So beautiful and romantic.

And you can only imagine what happened that night.

----------------

After a week everything was great. For Sylar, for Peter, and even for Claire, actually.

Peter and Sylar were now together as they had always wanted.

And when Sylar had told that to Claire, she had actually smiled. Believe that? She said that she had known it all along. And the three of them were now great friends.

The week after that Sylar proposed to Peter. They had dated only a week or so, but it felt like forever. And Peter agreed, of course.

The wedding was small, beautiful. Claire planned it, and actually came there with her old friend, Zach.

Everything was great, and it would always be.

--------------

**Okay, reviews?XD**


End file.
